


【铁虫/车/R】酒后告白

by JIAyin



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIAyin/pseuds/JIAyin
Summary: "I love you too, Mr. Stark."





	【铁虫/车/R】酒后告白

Peter本以为男人的手会随着钟表指针的旋转而慢慢松开，他并没有料到对方会越握越紧，甚至把带有经过细心修剪胡子的下巴埋到自己的颈窝和肩膀中，那双眼睛不得清明地一眨一眨，睫毛轻轻扇打在脸上。他更没想到，在对方不知是否拥有着意识地情况下被他啃咬舔吻着脖颈与锁骨时，最先起反应的竟然会是自己。但火势快速上涨，没有多久，对方也开始不怎么好受了。

Tony Stark是Peter永远都斗不过的，喝醉的Tony Stark也不例外。双眼微闭的蜘蛛侠记得，正当自己为摆脱控制挣扎到床下而得意时，对方仅仅是坐直了身子，然后再次眨了眨那双栗色的眼睛：

“Peter…？”  
“Stay……”

几乎是在Peter听到自己吞咽的下一秒，身体就已经投入了对方的怀抱。身上的衣物像是不要钱似得被无情地撕开。直到现在Peter都还在想那件昂贵的衬衫到底被扯掉了几颗扣子。对这个，身上的人似乎对他的分神十分不满，并带有报复性加快了抽插的速度。Peter呜咽两声，知道求饶无用，只得讨好地将手臂围上对方的脖子，也好稍微牵制他些。

“哈…To、Tony……呃呜！”

Tony似乎是找到宝藏，在Peter一番小幅度的挣扎后就开始猛攻那块儿软肉。Peter的眼泪都快要给人欺负了出来，无法克制的轻吟都带着颤音。他只能把人抱得更紧了些，在闷哼与喘息的空当中，抽出时间去哄身上的罪魁祸首：喝醉了酒的Tony与平时不同，没有那些对他来说过于绕口的情话， 也不会用肢体语言挑逗引诱他，反而放大了性格中孩子气的部分，又单纯地过分——不管是使坏的时候，还是当他只不过是想要与你相拥。皎洁乖巧地要命，一切都只用最简单的方式表达出来。就连平时的技巧都不知道去了哪，横冲直撞拼的只有速度和力气，却也足够让Peter沉沦。

蜘蛛侠先泄了去，对方就去吻他发红的眼角，又去与他的舌尖缠绵。他忘记了该说些什么，只知道一遍一遍地叫Peter的名字，一次一次地说那句被传烂了的I love you。换做平时，Peter也只是用最微弱的声音回应，耳尖红得像能滴血一般。但这次，他像是看准了对方不够清醒一般，逼着自己对住那双眸子：

“I love you too, Mr. Stark.”


End file.
